Creation, Divines, and Daedra (CDD)
by Atraxotax
Summary: For those who want to know more about the Eight/Nine Divines, the Daedra, how Mundus was created, or about the four realms of existence, everything you'll need is right here. The information available here is both completely canon, and true. If you have any questions, or if you're confused by anything, PM me. I'll be glad to explain. Hail Sithis!
1. Chapter 1: Creation

**Consider this as a reference guide for anything Aedra, Daedra, Divine, or, well… basically anything to do with the creation of Mundus and the various realms of existence. It's written from the point of view of a citizen of Tamriel.**

Chapter 1: Creation

In a time before Men and Elves slaughtered each other; in a time before Nirn; before Aedra or Daedra; before there _was_ time… and space… there was the Void. Simply put, the Void is an endless, infinite realm of utter nothingness, and silence. And _in_ the Void, there was, is, and always shall be: Sithis. Sithis's existence has been shown to predate _everything _else. Because of the fact that Sithis and the Void were the first things to exist, and their presence came before all others, there are those (including the cult of assassins known as The Dark Brotherhood) who worship Sithis as the "one _true_ god".

We shall speak more of Sithis another time.

It is said that it was Sithis's chaotic nature, and the very _instability_ of the Void, that inadvertently created the divine spirits and beings we know as the "et'Ada". Because of the Void encompassing _everything_ at the time, and because of _it_ and Sithis's utterly temperamental state, it all resulted with the miraculous creation of these new gods. These et'Ada promptly inhabited the realms of Aetherius and Oblivion; new realms of existence that were created alongside the et'Ada. That is when these beings created the various "planes" of Aetherius, and a few in Oblivion, to suit their liking. Some theorize that, in order for these divine beings to do this, they each had to cut out a sizable amount of the endless darkness of the Void to provide the "space" for their new homes; and it is thought that the future Daedric Princes do the same thing in order to create_ their_ homes in Oblivion. Taking "space" from an infinite pool of nothingness may seem a bit odd, but I digress.

Eventually it was one et'Ada; Lorkhan; the Trickster God; who first conceptualized the idea of the (currently non-existent) mortal realm that would come to be known as Mundus. He commissioned another of his et'Ada brethren; Magnus; the divine being to which we mortals owe our magical abilities; to be the "architect" for this new mortal plane. Lorkhan also had many _other_ et'Ada play a part in his plans, for the act of creating an entire realm of existence was not a small one. Even for a pair of gods.

It is unclear whether or not Lorkhan really tricked, or convinced these divine beings into doing this. Or if the et'Ada he approached with this did so willingly. The Elves of the Summerset Isles, who are thought to be Highborn descendants of the et'Ada, are convinced that Lorkhan did in fact dupe the divine beings. This could be a part of why many of the Meric races see mortality as a burden to be overcome, rather than a gift to be enjoyed.

Regardless, the realm of Mundus would come to be. The et'Ada who agreed to help in the creation of Mundus are known as the "Anuic" et'Ada. However, out of those that were asked to help in creation there are some known as the "Padomaic". _These_ beings either sat out on, or did not want a part in, the birth of the mortal realm. All other et'Ada, e.i, those who were not approached by Lorkhan with this proposition, remained in Aetherius or Oblivion.

The Anuic et'Ada each gave a part of themselves to be used as the building blocks of the various planets in Mundus. Giving a part of their divine power and "bodies". This process, while allowing them to retain their immortality, meant that these Anuic et'Ada could now be physically wounded, or even killed. While the Padomaic et'Ada did not bother to assist in this, it is thought that they were still nearby as the mortal realm was being constructed around them. Possibly from curiosity.

When Mundus was finally completed, and Lorkhans' vision was realized, it is said that… Magnus didn't like what he saw. To see so much effort be put into this realm, only for it to have 8 empty, lifeless planets, 3 just as lifeless moons, and for only _one_ of the planetoids to be crawling with such _lowly_ creatures… some say he was disgusted by Mundus, and would rather leave to Aetherius permanently than see what would happen to the creation he designed.

However, because he, and Lorkhan, had been made to _also_ give a part of themselves to Mundus by the et'Ada who assisted them, Magnus was, as a result, "tied" to Mundus. So, in order to get around this, he tore a massive portal through Oblivion, and into Aetherius, _before_ he permanently lost the ability to do so, and escaped Mundus. The portal that he ripped open in the veil between realms can now be seen as the sun in the daytime sky, and is what now allows Magicka to flow through Mundus, from Aetherius, and gives _us_ mortals our magical abilities.

It is said that the Anuic et'Ada who shared Magnus's opinion on Mundus (which included pretty much 90 percent of them) followed Magnus into Aetherius by tearing open their _own_ portals in the sky. The "scars" of these portals can be seen as the stars above us, during the night. These Anuic et'Ada that followed Magnus, are now known as the Magna-Ge, translating from the Aldmeric tongue as "star children".

Those Anuic et'Ada who could not escape Mundus in time, or decided to stay with what they helped create, wasted away into nothingness. It is assumed that the Anuics who _did_ leave beforehand, either didn't know this would happen, or wanted to get out before they "died".

Near the same time, there were 8 of the Anuics that decided to take their part in the creation of Mundus one step further. They had grown attached to the mortal realm and wanted to see what it might become. They sacrificed even _more_ of their being to become the "bones" of the planet we call Nirn. The planet that we mortals now live on. These Anuics who gave up so much to nurture our mortal realm are now what we call the "Aedra", AKA The Eight Divines. The Aldmeric word "Aedra", translating to mean: "our ancestors". However, _before_ the Aedra became the bones of our planet, they, along with a few _other_ Anuics, convened at the oldest structure on Nirn; the Adamantine Tower in High Rock, to discuss Lorkhans' punishment for his trickery of the et'Ada. The Elven Warrior god, Trinimac tore out Lorkhans very heart; which Auri'El then fired with his bow into the ocean on the other side of the continent.

The impact from the Tricksters organ striking the ocean floor resulted in the forming of a volcano, now named Red Mountain. Which, in turn, formed the island of Vvardenfell in Morrowind. We know this to be true because of the events of The Fall of The Tribunal and the Red Year. It is also said that Lorkhans corpse became the two moons Masser and Secunda, although that is… probably a topic for debate.

Because of this part of legend, it has raised questions about the recently discovered "Eye of Magnus", in Skyrim. If the organs of deities are still present on Nirn, then what _other_ Anuic et'Ada artifacts can be discovered?

Due to the Aedras' additional contribution to Mundus, other Anuic et'Ada such as Trinimac, Auri'El, the so-called "All-Maker", and Shor were able to stay in the realm of Mundus without fading away. How exactly this is, is still up for debate. Although, Shor seems to still have the ability to cross over into Aetherius, and operate there from time to time.

Most of the Padomaic et'Ada that refused Lorkhans offer to help create Mundus simply left to Aetherius or Oblivion, becoming known as Magna-Ge as well. Most of them were indifferent as to the mortal realms' fate. Never to have anything to do with Mundus again. Though… there were a _few_ Padomaic et'Ada that seemed to see the mortal realm of Mundus as some sort of an opportunity. Even to this day these few Padomaic often tamper with the events on Nirn, sometimes for little more than entertainment. These Padomaic are what we now call the "Daedric Princes"; the Aldmeric word "Daedra" translating as "_not_ our ancestors". Born from their refusal to assist in Mundus's creation.

These Daedra are thought to retain the full might of their power. Unlike their Aedra "brethren", the Daedra can traverse to any realm they want, and they cannot be "killed" in any sense. More will be said about the Daedra in another chapter.

**In the next chapter we'll have a look at the Aedra. Then, after that, we'll talk about the Daedra, which will take a bit more time.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Aedra

Chapter 2: The Aedra

The Aedra, better known as the Eight Divines, are the ethereal beings that make up the very bones of our planet. As mortals, every step we take, and every breath we breathe is a testament to the Aedra. It was the Divines and the Anuic et'Ada who all gave a part of their very beings, and sometimes even more, in order to provide the energies and "materials" needed to create and sustain our mortal realm of Mundus.

Not many know of, nor acknowledge the part that the Anuic et'Ada or the Magna-Ge played in the birth of our world, but it is they who wanted nothing to do with us or Mundus, in the end. Regardless of the fact that they were either tricked or talked into our creation by Lorkhan, they still followed in Magnus's footsteps after he looked upon our realm with disdain and left to Aetherius.

It was the Aedra who wanted to continue their involvement with Mundus, and by extension, us. While the other Anuics and the Magna-Ge simply left Mundus behind when their jobs were done (to say nothing of those Daedra), the Aedra gave even more of their power to our world.

As a result the Aedra are permanently bound to the realm of Mundus, and in fact, can be killed because of their displaced power. Due to this, there are those who believe that the Aedra are unfit to be worshipped as gods, because apparently "real gods have to be completely invulnerable". To the majority of Tamriel though, the Aedra are worshipped as the Eight Divines. And rightly so. While the Aedra cannot physically walk on the planet itself, they are thought to still influence it, in their own way.

It is often thought that, because the Aedras' have more heavily concentrated essences in Mundus, the positions of certain stars were rearranged into patterns that make up the constellations we see every month in the nighttime sky. Which we now know of as the various birth signs we are born under. The Warrior, Mage, Thief, Lady, Apprentice, Lover, Steed, Atronach, Shadow, Lord, Ritual, Tower, and the Serpent.

While there are other Anuic et'Ada that stayed with Mundus, and are still present here, we will only go over Eight Divines, for now.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Akatosh:<strong>

Akatosh, Dragon-God of Time, and Chief Deity of the Eight Divines, is said to be the eldest of the eight Aedra that now make up the bones of our world. Akatosh represents the qualities of endurance, invincibility, and everlasting legitimacy.

By many he is considered to be the, so-called, "God Defender of the Empire", and it is easy to see why; should one look back on certain events of history.

He is considered the veritable "leader" of the Aedra, though, how exactly he has earned this position, or what garners him this, is unknown. It could possibly be due to him supposedly being the source of our mortal sense of "time" and, possibly even time itself within the realm of Mundus.

In this way, the Aedra and Daedra could be considered similar in that, the amount of power each individual has is directly proportional to the "size" of their, so-called, "spheres of influence".

There was a time when the "Aylied Elves", or "Heartland High Elves", ruled over the early settlements of man in Cyrodiil with an iron fist, and used the ancestors of the future Imperial race for slave labor, and servitude. These Aylieds relied on the Daedra lords for powerful Daedric armies to continue their rule. With these fearless, magical, and/or undead, forces, nothing could stand in the Aylieds' way. Many Aylied strongholds and settlements practiced torture liberally, and without mercy on the races of Man. One such method of torture involved the… burning and cremation of live children.

During this period a woman named Saint. Alessia Cyrodiil; a slave all her life, prayed to Akatosh for a way to overthrow the oppressive, Daedra loving, Elves, and end the suffering of her people.

Taking pity on the plight of man, Akatosh drew precious blood from his own heart, and blessed Saint. Alessia with the blood of dragons, in turn giving her the fabled Amulet of Kings. It was decreed that day, that, so long as Alessias' heirs bore the Amulet of Kings, _her_ heirs only; and that so long as the, soon to be, Empire maintains its' worship of Akatosh and his Aedra kin; then the Dragon-God of Time and his brethren would endeavor to shut tight the jaws of Oblivion, and deny the Daedra loving Aylieds access to their powerful armies. This allowed Saint. Alessia to lead the slave rebellion in Cyrodiil, helped by their Nordic cousins, and cast the race of Elves off of the Ruby Throne, in the White-Gold Tower. Heralding the dawn of the First Empire of Man.

With this covenant, the threats residing in Oblivion would _never_ again reach out to harm the races of Man, Mer, _or_ Beast. More will be said on the Amulet of Kings at a later date.

Akatosh tells us: _"Serve and obey your emperor. Study the Covenants. Worship the Nine, do your duty, and heed the commands of the saints and priests"_.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Stendarr:<strong>

God of Righteous Might; and Merciful Forbearance, Stendarr is considered to be the "inspiration of kings and rulers" (whatever _that_ means), and the Patron of the Imperial Legions, as well as the "comfort of the law abiding citizen" (again, whatever _that_ means).

Following the chaotic events of the Oblivion Crisis, the more resolute followers of Stendarr formed an organization called the "Vigilants of Stendarr". This group reportedly searches the land for Daedra worshipers, no matter their form, and has made it their soul mission to eradicate Daedric influences on Tamriel. A common mantra, or saying in the Vigilants is, "May Stendarr have mercy on you. For the Vigil, has none to spare". These words of warning are somewhat ironic, considering that these self-proclaimed believers supposedly worship the God of Mercy.

Stendarr tells us: _"Be kind and generous to the people of Tamriel. Protect the weak, heal the sick, and give to the needy"_.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Arkay:<strong>

God of the Cycle of Birth and Death, Arkay is associated with certain ceremonies such as burials and funeral rights. Arkay is both the joy of a new life, and the grief of one that is lost. He is the happiness and elation associated with birth; and he is, at the same time, the sorrow and loss associated with death. He is fertility and plight; emptiness and prosperity.

Arkay is what brings every Man, Elf, and Beast _into_ the world, and when _he_ deems the time is right, brings every mortal life to an end. This means that he holds eventual, and inescapable sway over the beginnings and ends of the lives of all things living.

He is often considered the son of Akatosh, and sometimes called "The Mortals' God". Even though the rest of the Aedra are just as involved with the mortal realm of Mundus as he is. He is also considered to be an enemy of any form of Necromancy, defilement, or lack of sanctity for tombs and graves.

Arkay tells us: _"Honor the earth, its' creatures, and the spirits; living and dead. Guard and tend to the bounties of the mortal world, and do not profane the spirits of the dead"_.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Mara:<strong>

Goddess of Love; Patron of the Bountiful Earth; and Mother-Goddess of Nirn, Mara is said to be the sole source of our mortal sense of "compassion" and "understanding".

In some instances, she is said to be the wife of Akatosh, and is sometimes associated with the maternal instinct that _all_ mothers, no matter the race or species, feel for their offspring.

Chapels, churches, or any place of worship dedicated to Mara, are called "Benevolences".

The stricter portions of Maras' followers are devoted to uniting all creatures of Tamriel as "children of Mara". In conjunction with this, Priests and followers of Mara are only intolerant to _those_ who _show_ intolerance; they hate only _those_ who hate. Or… at least that's what they _try_ to do.

Supposedly, in exchange for a reasonable donation to any temple dedicated to Mara, a person will "be forever beloved by he or she that loves them best".

Mara tells us: _"Live soberly and peacefully. Honor your parents, and preserve the peace and security of home and family"_.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Zenithar:<strong>

God of Work and Commerce; the Provider of Ease; and "The Trader God", we know Zenithar as the deity of wealth, labor, and speech.

He is attributed to lending mortal kind a most powerful gift: communication. As well as the arts of persuasion, intimidation, and, sometimes, bribery.

Stricter followers of Zenithar have taken it upon themselves to demonstrate that, through earnest work and honest profit, _not_ through war and bloodshed, peace and prosperity will reign true. Though, the amount of times they've been given the chance to do so, and the amount of times it's actually worked, remain to be seen… or even recorded.

Supposedly, for the honest and good-willed traveler, or pilgrim, Zenithar will bestow a most valued asset: a silver tongue, and the ability to persuade others more easily.

Zenithar tells us: _"Work hard, and you will be rewarded. Spend wisely, and you will be comfortable. Never steal, or you will be punished"_.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Kynareth:<strong>

Deity of the Heavens, the Winds, the Elements, and the Unseen Spirits of Air, Kynareth, occasionally called "Kyne", by the Nords, is the patron to sailors and travelers. She is considered to be connected to the various forces of nature, and is whom people pray to when they hope for safety in their travels.

In some instances, she is shown to be the first out of the eight Aedra to agree to aid in Lorkhans plans to create the realm of Mundus; and supposedly helped in providing the "space" for its' creation. Most likely by assisting in cutting out large swaths of the Void.

In ancient days, when Dragons ruled over the races of Man in Skyrim, and their chosen Dragon Priests presided over the masses with a harsh, tyrannical, dictatorship; it is said that Kynareth took pity on Man, and gave all mortals the ability to "speak" as Dragons do, in order to use the power of "Dragon Shouts". She commissioned the Dragon Cults' first lieutenant, Paarthurnax, to teach the ancient warriors, known as The Tongues, what they would need to know in order to wage war the likes of the Dov, and overthrow the Dragon Cults' rule. (Sounds familiar. *Cough* Akatosh and Saint. Alessia *cough* ).

It is said that those who seek Kynareths' blessing, receive heightened stamina, and can pass through the wilds without worry of bears, or wolves.

Kynareth tells us: _"Use natures gifts wisely. Respect her power, and fear her fury"_.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Dibella:<strong>

Dibella is the goddess of beauty and love, and is said to be the source of mortal affection, passion, and inspiration/creativity.

As such there are nearly a dozen different cults and organizations devoted to her. Some dedicated to women, others to artists, and some to more… erotic pursuits. Houses of worship that revolve around Dibella are sometimes called "Houses of Dibella", though they can also be called chapels and temples.

Worshipping, or being a follower of, Dibella is considered to be a more… _intimate_ or_ personal_ association then it is to pay tribute to the other Divines. Dibella tends to attract those who live a life in pursuit of sensual pleasure, love, or those who have great passion for their craft, such as artists and musicians.

It is said that blessings of Dibella "fortify ones personality", and is told to grant a person a temporary boost in charisma.

Dibella tells us: _"Open your heart to the noble secrets of art and love. Treasure the gifts of friendship. Seek joy and inspiration in the mysteries of love"_.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Julianos:<strong>

The God of Wisdom and Logic, Julianos is said to be the "father" of language, mathematics, architecture, literature, law, history and contradiction (whatever that last one might entail). And is credited with being the original source of those concepts, and professions.

Julianos is most commonly associated with magic and knowledge, and as such, is most often revered by wizards, mages, and other spellcasters.

The organization most dedicated to him are the Moth Priests, the keepers and readers of the mysterious and powerful Elder Scrolls.

Julianos tells us: _"Know the truth. Observe the law. When in doubt, seek wisdom from the wise"_.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Talos StormcrownTiber Septim:**

You may have noticed that all eight of the Divines have already been mentioned. Well, the so-called "Ninth Divine" is a matter of great controversy at the time of this writing.

During the Second Era, and in the period of chaos known as the Interregnum, there once was a man named Talos Stormcrown, born in Skyrim. Long story short, when Talos ascended to the Ruby Throne and was crowned Emperor of Cyrodiil after recovering the Amulet of Kings, since it had been lost for centuries, the Imperials recognized him as one of their own and stripped him of his birth name to give him the Imperial name of "Tiber Septim". Another long and bloody story short, Tiber Septim went on to unite all of Tamriel under the Imperial banner, and brought about the dawn of the Third Era. An unprecedented time of peace and prosperity. To say Talos was a great man who did great things would be an understatement. According to the Imperials, and in some accounts, the Moth Priests, when Tiber Septim died as the oldest man in history at the ripe old age of 108, he ascended to godhood, under the identity of "Talos", and joined the Aedra. And so the Eight, became Nine.

Although the matter of Talos's godhood is still a topic of great debate and controversy. Both in "how", and whether it actually happened. It is said that the Altmer of the Summerset Isles were among the first to scorn and speak out against Talos worship. We shall speak more this argument another time.

To many people, he is the single greatest Hero of Man to ever walk on our mortal realm of Mundus, and on Nirn. He is the God of War; Heir to the Seat of Sundered Kings, and Dragonborn.

Talos tells us: _"Be strong for war. Be bold against enemies and evil, and defend the people of Tamriel"_.

* * *

><p><span><strong>DragonsThe Dov:**

In order to understand the true nature of Dragons, one must look to a similar case.

There are two distinct kinds of Daedra, there are the "Daedric Princes", and the "Lesser Daedra". The Daedric Princes (save for one and possible two of them) are Padomaic et'Ada that still have a hand in events here on Nirn and in the realm of Mundus. All of these Daedric Princes inhabit the realm of existence we call Oblivion, and often cross over into Mundus for their own ends. The Lesser Daedra are immortal creatures who inhabit the various planes of Oblivion; they can be summoned into Mundus by talented Conjurists for a short time to do whatever the summoner wishes; everything up to and including Atronachs, Dremoras, and Scamps can all be considered Lesser Daedra. See, each Daedric Prince has either created their own, or has moved into, a certain plane of Oblivion; each one unique to each Princes' personality. The reason that Lesser Daedra are thought to be connected to the Daedra at all, and aren't just thought of as "organisms", is because every Lesser Daedra was created alongside the Plane of Oblivion they each inhabit. Thus, in a way, the Lesser Daedra are the "children" of the Daedric Princes.

The Dragons are much the same case. They were created in conjunction to the mortal realm of Mundus. Because of their obvious connection to Akatosh, the "Dragon-God of Time", they are essentially "children of Akatosh" and can be called "Lesser _Aedra_". (Granted, I don't think anyone would use the word "lesser" to describe a Dragon… not to the beasts' face, at least). This is why we are going over Dragons in a chapter about the Aedra, in the first place. The presence and origins of Dragons has raised questions as to how there could be_ other_ Lesser Aedra here on Nirn.

Due to being created as result of Akatoshs' contribution to Mundus's creation, the Dragons are permanently bound to the mortal realm and exclusively inhabit the planet Nirn, much the way their Aedra father does. And because of Akatoshs' connection to the flow of time in Mundus, his children, the Dragons, are especially attuned to the flow of time as well. While, in comparison, the races of Man, Mer, and Beast exist on Mundus for but a second, the Dragons are here for eternity.

While a Dragon is unable to die of old age (despite the fact that their bodies seem to display the _affects_ of age), due to physically roaming the skies and land of Nirn, their flesh _can_ be rendered, and their bodies _can_ be killed (easier said than done, obviously). But while a Dragons' mortal body may die, their souls are far more resilient, and, in a way, they join their father, Akatosh, as a part of Nirn after their mortal body expires; whether by blade, disease, or poison. I am aware that the concept of "mortals living immortal lives" is confusing, but bear with me.

Although, it has been observed that, the more powerful members of their race, can resurrect a fallen Dragon by, for lack of a better description, "taking the soul of the deceased 'Dovah' and 'putting it back into the corpse of the individual'". And it doesn't seem to matter whether said corpse has decomposed or fallen apart or not. How Dragons can do this is explained through what the Nords call "The Dragons Tongue".

The Dragons, or Dov, have their own spoken and written language. This is an indication of the Dovs' vast amount of wisdom and intelligence, despite their animalistic appearance. And within the Dragons' language there are, what the Nords have called, "Shouts", or "Thu'ums". Dragon Shouts are said to be an incredibly powerful form of magic that is used by simply saying certain words in the Dovs' language in a certain order. Each Shout is made up of three Words of Power, or "Rotmulaags". And with each word spoken in succession, the more powerful the Shout becomes. Though, outright "speaking in Dragon language" (something that almost _anyone_ can do, given the correct pronunciation) isn't going to take the form of a Thu'um. According to most Nords, in order to Shout you must "focus your vital essence into the words". And according to the Greybeards (veritable "scholars" of Dragon Shouts) you must "hear each word within yourself".

For most mortals, to do and/or achieve either of these things, one must study, contemplate, and meditate over at least _one_ of the Words of Power in any Thu'um for many, many months - sometimes_ years_ - in order to successfully execute even the _simplest_ Shout. Although some are better at this than others, like _any_ skill.

For the Dov, this comprehension of the Rotmulaags in woven into their very being, and_ they_ learn Shouts almost as easily as one breathes, or speaks.

Because Shouts are spoken, and thus used, in the Dovs' language, and the fact that a_ lot_ of Dragons don't seem to_ like_ speaking in _other_ languages, the Dragons make no distinction between debating and fighting. When a Dragon breathes fire, frost, or wind, it is speaking in its' races' tongue. Battles between two of the Dov are, in actuality: deadly verbal debates. This goes hand in hand with how a lot of Dov are quite philosophical in their way of thinking.

Dragons do not have any real gender, at least not in the manner we mortals would think. And as such they do not mate, or breed as we, or animals do; and there are no known examples of Dragon "eggs", or "Dragonlings". How the Dragons have _not_ been completely wiped from the physical world, at _this_ point, is a mystery. It's possible that Akatosh could be "creating" new Dov, but that is very unlikely, not to mention impractical. Their sexual ambiguity is slightly perplexing, and incongruent. The Dragons are Lesser Aedra, yet their "father", Akatosh is male. And the rest of the Divines have genders. The Daedric Princes don't have any gender, either, yet the Lesser Daedra quite clearly have sexual dichotomy within their kind; Dremoras and Flame Atronachs being two examples. Then again, as said by the Dragons themselves, "they are as their father Akatosh made them to be". And the Lesser Daedra could have probably been created with their Daedric Prince masters' personalities as a factor.

The Self-Proclaimed First Born of Akatosh; The World Eater; Alduin is thought to be the first Dragon to come into existence. He is also, supposedly the most powerful of the Dov.

For many centuries he and his kind were indigenous to the neighboring continent of Akavir, until around the point that the races of Man first populated Skyrim, during the Merethic Era. For reasons now lost to us, the Dragons took flight from Akavir and made their home in the mountains of Skyrim. Upon their arrival, the lowly ancestors of the modern Nords, who called themselves Atmorans, immediately worshipped the Dov as gods. All of the Dov embraced this worship without question. Dominance is in a Dovahs' very _nature_, after all. And to the Dov, "power equals truth". And _their_ power over Man, was absolute. In exchange for their obedience, the Dragons granted small amounts of magical power to their chosen Dragon Priests. These Dragon Priests acted as a liaison between the human groundlings and their Dragon overlords. The Dragon Priests governed over the rest of the population with an iron fist. The oppressed citizens were used as slave labor in order to construct massive underground temples for worship. As is the fate of all slaves and their masters, the majority of the population rebelled against their Dov rulers, _and_ their so-called "Dragon Priests".

Dragon War raged. The Dragon Wars were some of the bloodiest and one-sided conflicts in history. The warriors of the Nordic race at the time were brave and unafraid to battle with the flying, fire breathing, house sized, reptiles. However, bravery alone does not win wars, especially against the likes of the Dov. Humans were dying by the thousands and the races of Man were being wiped off of the face of Nirn.

Kyne, or Kynareth, looked upon the young humans with pity. At the time, mortal kind could not Shout. They couldn't even_ begin_ to learn about the Dov Words of Power. And so, with Akatoshs' permission (due to the Dragons' being _his_ children), she gave the Dragons' ability of Shouting to all mortal kind. But due to the limited Shouting capabilities of mortals, she had to call upon Alduins' right hand, Paarthurnax, and commissioned him to give a group of Nord heroes, The Tongues, the knowledge of Shouting, at a hastened pace. And so, the Tongues lead the Nords, once again against Dragon kind, and Shouted Alduin, the leader of the Dragon Cult, out of this world to be sent adrift on the currents of time. Proving once and for all, that their voice too, was strong. With their leader gone the remaining Dragons who were not killed in the Dragon War fled to all corners of Tamriel.

It wasn't until the 4th Era that Alduin returned to the land of Skyrim. You see, it was with the use of an Elder Scroll that Alduin was banished from the physical world. It was known _where_ he would return from, but not _when_. When he finally emerged from whatever infinite wormhole he had been ejected to, he planned to feast on the souls of all mortals, living _and_ dead. And he wouldn't stop until he consumed the entire planet. There's a reason he's called "The World Eater". The first step in his campaign for revenge, was to resurrect his deceased soldiers. To resurrect dead Dragons from ancient burial mounds, built by Dragon Priests who theorized that the Dragons would one day return, and reward the faithful. The World Eater would inevitably be stopped by the Dragonborn of the 4th Era.

We shall now endeavor to study the Daedra, and their exploits on Nirn.

**Be prepared to wait for a while before the Daedra chapter is fully complete.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Daedra I (Destruction)

**The section on the Daedra will most likely take a few chapters… well, a _lot_ of chapters. But when it's finished, it'll be worth it.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: The Daedra I (Destruction)<p>

The Daedric Princes are the god-like Padomaic et'Ada that refused to take part in the creation of Mundus. After Mundus was completed, the Padomaic collectively departed to either Aetherius or Oblivion, most becoming known as Magna-Ge, and most of them to never have anything to do with the mortal realm ever again.

Incidentally, there were still those Padomaic Magna-Ge that seemingly took a glance at Mundus, and smirked as they thought of various ways to tamper with it. Indeed, for as long as there has been a "Nirn", the Daedra have played numerous pivotal roles with events here in the mortal realm - sometimes setting things in motion themselves. This has unsurprisingly earned the Daedra the title of "Agents of Change".

Their habit of meddling in the happenings of Mundus is somewhat ironic, considering they didn't contribute a _single thing_ in its' creation.

* * *

><p>When it comes to the Daedra, there are things that one must <em>always<em> remember.

_No_ Daedra is inherently "good" or "evil". Their actions are in no way influenced by fickle mortal "morals", at least in not in any way we would understand. The Daedras' actions are solely guided by their own personalities and spheres of influence. As such, even though the Daedra specialize in certain aspects of the world – Meridias' dominion over light and purging of the undead, or Hermaeus Moras' sway over forbidden knowledge – their _true_ motives have always been a mystery, and we may never understand them. While there _are_ cases of Daedra acting on the side of moral good - sometimes said to be concerned for the lives of their mortal subjects - there are a great many more stories centered around the Daedra causing nothing but chaos and bedlam.

The aura of mystery surrounding the Daedra does not stop there. Despite the fact that we call them "Princes", and refer to them with gender specific pronouns, the Daedric Lords have no real gender, - _again_, not in any sense that we mortals would understand it - and as such the Daedra have been portrayed and depicted in all manner of ways. While certain Lesser Daedra seem to have some sort of sexual dichotomy between them, whether it is simply cosmetic, or an indication of real gender, Is completely open for interpretation. The Daedra often use their biological ambiguity to their advantage when dealing with mortals. They can manifest in_ any_ form; animal, woman, man, plant - even inanimate objects! After all, which would you rather listen to? A massive, terrifying, axe wielding warrior, or a sultry maiden? Any of the Daedra could easily appear as either to get what they want. Though, a lot of Daedra seem to often take on a _specific_ form that they may "prefer".

The Daedra have made a bad habit of tampering with events on Tamriel and Nirn. As such, they often approach individual mortals – perhaps groups – to complete tasks that they want to be done. Some Daedric Princes have made it abundantly clear that they usually do this purely for entertainment. Immortality_ can_ become boring. Others seem to operate and act upon their likes or dislikes of certain things in Mundus. Whatever the case, mortals that do the Daedras' bidding, and do it well, are sometimes gifted with certain "Daedric Artifacts", as a reward. _Every_ Daedric Prince has, at_ some_ point, used their near omnipotent power to create or steal an artifact of worth to give to their subjects. Whether it's a staff, piece of armor, weapon, or even a book, is dependant on a Daedras' sphere of influence. "How nice of them", you might say. Do not be so sure. The Daedric Princes have inescapable sway and influence over their artifacts and have been known to "take back" their gifts – at any time.

As is the case with many things, the names of the Daedric Princes are taken from the ancient language of Aldmeri, and mean very specific things. For example, the name "Molag Bal", literally translates to mean "Fire Death".

All Daedric Princes most often inhabit one or more Planes of Oblivion while they aren't out causing trouble in Mundus. Each of these Planes has its' own unique appearance, Lesser Daedra natives, and name that suits its' creator well.

Their generally secretive status has attracted many researchers and mages on Nirn into attempting to study the Daedra – with varying degrees of success. It seems, as much as we like to study them, the Daedra seem to find us mortals equally interesting. When in the presence of a Daedric Prince, one gets the sense of being mused over – marveled at. Similar to how a man turns over a rock and watches with fascination at the lives of the worms, crawling in the dirt.

No matter which Daedric Prince you speak of – or _to_ – it is always vital to keep in mind, that the Daedric Princes would just as soon kill their subjects, as they would reward them. It is a Daedras' ambiguity that makes them truly dangerous. You _may_ be able to take a guess as to what a Daedric Prince could want, based on their sphere of influence, and you may guess right, but ultimately a Daedras' motives and mannerisms are known to _them_, and them _alone_. They have, at many times, been compared to people who suffer from severe bi-polar. This makes the Daedric Princes utterly unpredictable, and thus, a potential hazard to anyone who dares to come too close.

Especially with...

* * *

><p><span><strong>Mehrunes Dagon:<strong>

Mehrunes Dagon is the Daedric Prince of Destruction, Ambition, Change, Energy, and Revolution; and is viewed by most as the epitome of bloodshed and betrayal; a common foe to all mortal races. Mehrunes Dagon is seen as "evil" in the traditional sense of the word, and he doesn't seem to mind acting like it. He revels in the destruction and death of the weak or complacent.

Mehrunes Dagon has often manifested, and thus been portrayed, as a giant, four-armed, crimson skinned humanoid, almost always male, with various weapons in each of his hands. The horns that protrude from his skull, give the impression of a Kyn (Dremora).

Lord Dagon differs from his Daedric brethren, in that, he seems to be under the impression that Mundus is another Plane of Oblivion that _belongs_ to him by right. It is no surprise, then, that Mehrunes Dagon has attempted to conquer Nirn many, _many_ times.

While most people on Tamriel see Mehrunes Dagon as a strict enemy and as "evil-incarnate", the Dunmer of Morrowind generally have a different opinion. To the Dark Elves, Mehrunes Dagon is one of the four corners of the Dunmer House of Troubles. An ideological principle that was created ever since the Red Year, and Fall of the False Tribunal. The Daedric Princes: Mehrunes Dagon, Malacath, Molag Bal, and Sheogorath, became notorious amongst the Dunmer because of the fact that these four Daedric Lords openly denounced and conspired against the power of the Tribunal, and became great sources of strife for Morrowind ever since the events following the Battle of Red Mountain. Mehrunes Dagon is associated with dangerous natural phenomenon such as tsunamis, earthquakes, volcanic eruptions, and ash storms. He is thus seen as an important part of various events within Morrowind. So, the Dunmer _choose_ to endure his wrath. Although, why exactly Mehrunes Dagon would feel hatred toward the Tribunal is slightly perplexing. If anything, according to the story, the three Man-Gods' ambition for power, and their vision for a better Morrowind would please Lord Dagon. Could it be that the Tribunal never thought to conquer _other_ lands while in the height of their power? Could Dagon have thought that the Tribunal squandered their power - power comparable to that of the Daedra? Who can say?

Mehrunes Dagons' Plane of Oblivion is called the "Deadlands". It is a hellish place of fiery red skies, vast oceans of lava, magma stained volcanic islands, geysers that spray fire into the air, and immense engines and machinery of death and torture. Towering, ominous structures adorned with spiked buttresses and ornaments. Mutilated mortal corpses hang from ruined bridges and from the ceilings and roofs of dark fortresses. The air is humid and smells of sulfur and blood. The Lesser Daedra native to the Deadlands are vicious, and intelligent creatures that strive for death and mayhem. Scamps, goblin-like, beige skinned laborers, or lackeys that crave murder. Clannfears, bipedal, reptile-esque creatures with bony crests and deadly claws, used by the other Lesser Daedra as "attack dogs". And the Kyn, better known as "Dremora", who oversee the comings and goings of mortal souls in the Deadlands, and search for mortal slaves to claim as their own. They are monstrous, humanoid knights, usually equipped with the strongest Daedric armor and weapons. The have black skin, red face colorations, and horns that make for a rather intimidating appearance. The Kyn live their immortal lives with the sole purpose of serving their master, Mehrunes Dagon, and following in their "father's" footsteps. Keep in mind, these are the Lesser Daedra of the Deadlands that we _know_ about.

Among many of Dagons' exploits, there is none so representative and iconic of the Daedric Prince, than that of the Oblivion Crisis. The Oblivion Crisis was an event without precedence and shook the very foundations of Nirn to its' core. Great gates appeared all across Tamriel, and the monstrous jaws of Oblivion were opened wide. The veil between Oblivion and Mundus and been severely weakened, and the Daedric Prince of Destruction intended to take every possible advantage from this. For, you see, all of Nirn had been offered to him by the leader of the Mythic Dawn, Mankar Camoran. These Oblivion Gates led directly to the Deadlands, and thus thousands of Mehrunes Dagons' Daedric minions came flooding out of the gateways, into Nirn, to wreak havoc. Wholesale slaughter would commence in Mehrunes Dagons' name! Were it not for the Champion of Cyrodiil (AKA The Hero of Kvatch), Martin Septim, and Akatosh, the Dragon-God of Time, all of Nirn would have been absorbed into the Deadlands, and Mehrunes Dagon would have been the overlord of all of Mundus. The Oblivion Crisis brought about the end of the Third Era, and is a reminder to all of Tamriel why Mehrunes Dagon is the ultimate foe of mortal kind.

Another memorable event, caused by Dagon, was when a resentful spymaster of Vivec summoned the Daedric Prince for the sole purpose of taking revenge on the Duke of Morrowind. By the time the God-Kings, Sotha Sil and Almalexia finally drove Dagon back to the Deadlands, the Duke was dead, and the capital city of Mournhold was completely leveled.

Like all Daedric Princes, Mehrunes Dagon has been known to grant certain mortals with powerful artifacts for doing his bidding.

One such artifact is the Daedric Crescent Blade. Like all of his artifacts, the Crescent Blade was created and conceived by Mehrunes Dagon, himself. It is a double bladed, crescent moon shaped, 4 foot sickle which can paralyze its' target, and corrode through the thickest of armors. There were once a great many Crescent Blades, and were intended to be used by Dagons minions as they sacked the Battlespire. However, when Imperial forces retook the Battlemage Academy, most of the Crescent Blades were collected and destroyed. _One_, Crescent Blade is confirmed to still exist, and is rumored to have been used by the Nerevarine of the Third Era. It's current whereabouts, as of this writing, are unknown.

Sometimes called "The Bane of the Righteous", and "Kingslayer", Mehrunes Razor is an ebony stiletto dagger. The Razor is capable of instantly killing any living thing with even the smallest of cuts. A tiny scuff is enough to cause severe pain, and a pinprick that draws blood is enough to kill. More often than not, the souls of people who are killed by the Razor are sent to the Deadlands to serve as slaves and "guinea pigs" to Mehrunes Dagon for all eternity. The Bane of the Righteous has been present in many turbulent times of history. Especially in the deaths of kings or heroes, that sometimes have rather chaotic repercussions. Mehrunes Razor is believed to have played a role in the near destruction of the infamous Dark Brotherhood. During the aftermath of the Oblivion Crisis, a group emerged, and endeavored to permanently dismantle the Mythic Dawn Cult. In doing so, they also recovered Mehrunes Razor, and broke the weapon into three fragments. The pommel, the hilt, and the shattered remains of the blade. Each one was given to the three most prominent members of this group, and thus these fragments of the Kingslayer were handed down through the generations, and were always kept at least 10 miles apart. To ensure that no one ever raised the wretched weapon, _ever_ again. Around the 201st Year of the Fourth Era, a man named Silus Vesuius, opened a museum in the Skyrim city of Dawnstar, dedicated to the Mythic Dawn Cult. He endeavored to find the three fragments of Mehrunes Razor, and have them reassembled by the Daedric Prince himself, in order to display it in the museum in its' entirety. Despite the clear danger that the Kingslayer represented. It isn't known whether he succeeded in his task, but the most likely outcome was that Silus wound up dead.

The final, and most powerful artifact created by Mehrunes Dagon, is an ancient, enchanted tome, called the "Mysterium Xarxes". The Mysterium Xarxes, is so powerful, in fact, that even _opening_ it requires magical protection for the good of the reader. In the events preceding the full effects of the Oblivion Crisis, Dagon gave the Xarxes to Mankar Camoran, the leader of the Mythic Dawn Cult, and his most loyal worshipper. Mankar, upon reading it, used the book to travel to a newly created Plane of Oblivion that he named "Gaiar Alata". Paradise. A wonderful place of rapture and utopia. He taught his followers, the Mythic Dawn, that those who are loyal to Mehrunes Dagon will spend eternity in Paradise after death. Serving Lord Dagon when he invaded Nirn, meant that your soul would be sent there. For the most part, this was true… for Mankar Camoran _only_. All others who died in service to the Mythic Dawn had their souls sent to the Deadlands, and soon found themselves to be nothing more than the playthings and prey of Mehrunes Dagons' Lesser Daedra minions.

The Daedric Prince Mehrunes Dagon, Lord of Destruction, is a force to be reckoned with, and is a constant threat to all of Nirn. He despises the weak, procrastinating, and complacent. He praises and rewards those who take _action_, those who _aspire_ to do great - sometimes terrible - things, and those who_ kill_ without mercy.

* * *

><p><strong>Next, we'll talk about Molag Bal, and Azura.<strong>


End file.
